Meet the Months
by Yeoj
Summary: Four new girls come into the school, all named after months and sisters.  They are in fact spies, and must learn to get along with their peers and other agents.  Will they?  Or will they become a laughing stock because of Mandy and her crew?
1. The Four Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies, but my four month girls, I do own.**

----------------------------------

Walking down the halls of Beverly High, the four sisters seemed to flip their hair all in a wave motion. The first girl in the line, April, was the second oldest out of her sisters. Her shoulder length hair was light blonde and streaked with hot pink. Her bangs were also pulled back in a white hair clip. Her skin was the tannest of the four, and she was seemingly the most flirtatious. She wore white tank top with a white and black skirt that looked like a giant puzzle on a piece of short cloth. Lastly, she wore black boots that moved all the way up to half of her thigh. Her name was April Stone.

Second in line, was January Stone. More laid back and reclusive than her three other sisters, she was the shy one in the group. Being the oldest, she was always a good person to turn to for advice. Also being sensible, she wore a plain white tee and blue jeans with white sneaks. But don't worry, the outfit complimented her figure all the same. Her short brown hair had its own small dark purple streaks in it.

Next in the dynamic quadruplet was June, the youngest. She wore a blue, low cut shirt, but a black one underneath. The shirt had mini black dots all over it. Her pants were kind of unusual, but they were white, with both knees ripped. Also, a chain link belt went from where June's shirt was, to about half way down her pants. June has wavy blonde hair to her shoulder, with a front part in a light blue clip. June also carried a side bang, the part being over her left eye. And last but not least, her light blue streaks shone gorgeously in the dim hallway lighting.

The last girl, the third oldest, May, had dark black hair, splashed with forest green. Her hair was held in two circular buns above her ears. One black and one forest green ribbon were around each hair tie. May wore a short sleeve, forest green, low cut top that ended at the bottom of her breast. From there it fanned out back, almost like a cape, to the end of her butt. Low rise black shorts were worn with two green belts. About one or two inches from the bottom, green had started moving down. Simple black sandals were worn to match the outfit.

Students gazed upon them, wondering who the hell they were. Such vibrant people were sure to be remembered among the students. As they walked, January noticed the stares they were getting. "Maybe this isn't such a great idea. We probably should get to our classroom and take it from there…"

"You may be right," June said, looking and noticing the student's gazes.

Then, all four girls stopped short of an evil looking trio. "Look girls," a nasally voice started. "Here at Beverly Hills, we're- well, I'm the queen of this school."

"And…you are?" April asked stepping forward, arms crossed.

"I'm Mandy, and these girls here are Caitlin," she pointed to her right, "and Dominique." she pointed to her left. "So, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep out our way." Many flicked her hair as she purposely bumped into April, and had her small group cut a line through the sisters.

------------

**Well, the four girls, I know I wasn't very good on doing the full descriptions. Oh well. Comment please!! My friend had drawn what the all looked like for my, but then I had to put it into words.**


	2. Acquaintances

**I don't own Totally Spies, but I own January, April, March, and June.**

--------------------------

Sam, Alex and Clover all moved in a line to their science class in room 101. "Ugh! Science is sooo boring!" Alex said, "I mean I just don't get it!"

"That's alright Alex, we'll help you out, and I wonder what we're doing today anyhow…" Clover said with a big glossed smile.

As the three walked into the room, they saw four girls standing in the front. "Who are they?" Sam asked with some excitement.

"Don't know..." Clover and Alex said at the same time. As they all took their normal seats, Sam pulled out a sudoku and began to work it. Clover pulled out a mirror, to check and if need be, reapply her makeup. Alex just sat staring at the four girls. She gave a quick smile to May as they had caught eyes.

"Ahh-rumm!" The instructor said, clearing his throat. "Attention class!! Attention. These are our four new students." He spread his arms to point each one and show them. Going from left to right, he stated, "This is April, January, June and finally May. You girls may sit near Alex, Clover, and Sam," he said pointing to the four empty desks. "Now then, I hope you remember the notes from last class, about dissection. Because, yes, we are dissecting a frog today.

A gross came from many of the students, but quite a few, such as Sam, May and January, seemed to be genuinely interested. "I want you to pair up in groups of three for this exercise. Choose your groups and go to a lab station."

"Sammie, we'll totally be together, right?" Clover said, hoping not to do much of the work.

"Sorry, Clover, I don't know." Sam walked over to the new students. Standing next to May and January, she asked, "Hey, would you guys like to work with me?"

Astonished that they were actually noticed, they both nodded a quick sure, and moved over to lab C with Sam. "So then, is today your first day here?" Sam asked, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah," May quickly replied, "I can't actually believe anyone noticed us. I mean at our last school, everyone ignored us and called us 'The Months.'"

Alex decided to take Sam's advice, and she moved over to the remaining two girls. "Would you like to partner up with me?" she asked, obviously nervous.

"Sure," April replied with a nice smile. Soon all three girls moved over to lab station E. "So, Beverly Hills," April started, "what's it like here?"

"It's pretty much like any old school, y'know?" Alex replied with an air of calmness.

"Ugh." Clover said as she looked at the remaining two people, Arnold and another kid named Seth. Arnold was definitely not cute, but Seth seemed okay. Hopefully this wouldn't be bad. Clover seemed to have smoke coming out of her ears as she saw her two friends chatting away with the new students. It seemed to bother her somehow.

-----------------------------

**Finally Sam, Alex and Clover are in the story, yay! Last time I said comment, well I meant reviews, so yeah, please review!!**


	3. You!

**I do not own Totally Spies, but I own the Stones.**

---------------------------------

May and January laughed with Sam as they left the classroom. "Who knew you guys could be totally smart and funny!"

May and January looked at each other and then back at Sam, "Well girl, see you later," May said cheerfully. May and January made their way to their lockers. And as they did, the floor came up from underneath them, sending them into a tunnel.

At the same time, April and June had been at their lockers, getting ready for whatever would happen next, when the floor gave put under them.

Each girl screamed their own version of 'eek!' whether it was 'kyaa!' or 'ahh!' Though, all at the same time, they seemed to land on a rather large mattress. As each girl came to, they saw an older man, in a suit, a man whose hair seemed to be dwindling away. "Welcome girls." He said, standing up and fixing his tie.

"You must be Jerry," April and January said at the same time. April was fixing her hair, and the only reason she knew his name was because her old spy leader, whom she had dated for two months had said his name. And January knew because she actually paid attention to anything.

"Yes, that is correct; you must be the girls from our other vicinity." Jerry walked over to the girls. Acquaintances will be later though. Now hurry. G.L.A.D.I.S will help you get ready now!" Jerry pushed them away into another room.

As they entered what appeared to be a changing room, a voice came out of nowhere. "I'm G.L.A.D.I.S. Pleased to meet you. Here are your new suits. Once you are all changed, head back out the door you came in."

Seeing the outfits, June immediately hopped into her white cat suit. Not long after, May jumped into her forest green suit. April then moved into her sleek black cat suit, and January moved into her fuchsia one. As they finished getting changed, Alex, Sam and Clover came down the WHOOP tunnel, soon followed by Britney from her school.

"Hey Britney!" the girls all said together.

"Hey girls," she replied cheerfully.

"I want you all to meet some people!" Jerry said sternly, stopping their gab. "Come on out girls."

The four girls walked in a row, from oldest to youngest. "Hi Jerry," they all said together.

"Hello girls. Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney. These are our newest spies, January, April, May and June!"

"January," Sam yelled.

"Sam!" January and May yelled back.

"May?!" Sam yelled along with Alex's "April?!"

"Alex?" June and April yelled together.

"Clover." Clover had said plainly. It was obvious she didn't really get to know them.

"And I'm Britney!" Britney shouted out.

-----------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it, all the spys are here now. Yay, please review, I would love it!!**


End file.
